Wireless communication often involves client device and server device relationships over one or more selected channels. For example, packet data may be conveyed between two wireless devices over one channel, and then due to poor transmission quality be switched to a different channel. Skilled artisans will recognize that the 802.11 specification permits the wireless server device to switch channels using extended channel switch announcement or ECSA. More specifically, ECSA enables the server device to control when to change channels, what channel to change to, and when to change channel bandwidth. However, it does not enable or permit client devices this capability.